


Let's Get Frisky

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cop Dean, Dean has had enough of Sam's bullshit, Delinquent Sam, Dry Sex, Kind of underage Sam, Kinky Sam, M/M, Painful but sexy, Rough Sex, Sluttiness, Teasing, Thief and Cop, Top Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters, slight sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: What do you do when the city's hottest cop has his eyes on you and chases your fine ass down streets and alleys? When you can't help but want him to catch you and fulfill your dirtiest fantasies?Sam's solution to this problem is relatively easy: just be a flirtatious little brat and see where it gets you.





	

"Get back here, punk!"

Sam ran down the street at full speed, glancing back over his shoulder with a cheeky, zero-care grin. He almost tripped on his own two feet while watching the cop chasing him, then took a swift left turn and continued down the street, elbowing the poor pedestrians minding their own business. Or giving him looks, in which case they deserved the sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Catch me if you can, grandpa!" he taunted the officer, knowing the man couldn't have been too far behind, but that was exactly how he liked it. He could have sped up, Sam was a healthy 16 year old, but why should he? That slight possibility of being caught made it all the more thrilling.

Dean was not one to disappoint. Other cops, they chase him down three blocks and then give up. This guy? Hell no. When Sam sees the man patrolling, he makes sure to pickpocket someone right in front of him, rob a convenience store, commit some kind of crime in a way that would certainly alert Dean and prompt a chase. Honestly, he loved their chases. Adrenaline rush and all that, which Sam realized he only got while running from a sexy police officer. And wanna hear a dirty little secret?

He sometimes fantasized about being caught, cuffed and pushed against a wall by Dean.

Nearing a dead-end, Sam sped up and swung the bag of stolen jewelry—the fruit of his latest and biggest offence as of yet—over his shoulder, ducking his head and preparing to jump the fence. Tall and slender, he was quite the athlete, and being a thief has taught him how to take advantage of his body. So as he neared the mesh fence, it was the easiest thing for Sam to jump, grab onto it, and haul himself over, landing on the other side with a thump in mere second.

It didn't take long for Dean to catch up, as he was pretty well built as well and Sam was _sure_ the man was a toned Adonis under that uniform, and as he grabbed the fence and glared at the boy, Sam couldn't help but turn around and flash the officer a sultry little smirk.

"What's up, G-man?" he drawled, daring to slink back to the fence and lean close, arms stretching out as he hooked his delicate fingers into the steel above his head. "Giving up on the chase so soon? Aw, don't tell me this little obstacle is stopping you?" Sam smiled wide and dimply. "Is this what they teach you in big boy school?"

Dean eyed him for a long moment, seemingly just staring, before tightening his grip on the fence with narrowed eyes. "You seem like a smart boy, so why turn to crime? Why run around with he law on your tail, hmm? Sooner or later, someone will catch you... And they might not be as forgiving as me."

Sam snorted. "Forgiving?" He leaned closer to the fence, pressing his chest against it. "You've never caught me before, sir," he purred and bat his eyelashes at the other. "And you most certainly don't seem the 'forgiving' type, if I may say so."

"You may not—"

" _Also_..." Sam flashed the scowling officer a coy smile. "Crime's fun. And sexy. C'mon, tell me you don't wanna pin me against the filthy wall, shove a knee between my legs and cuff my hands behind my back. Whisper my rights into my ear, baby. Talk dirty to me." He laughed.

"You think this is a joke?" Dean questioned, to what he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you catch me and find out if I'm being serious? If I'm a real criminal who's just toying with you, or if I actually just want you to fuck me and fulfill my sexy cop fantasies."

Dean blinked, took a step back from the fence, and shook his head. "Whatever your reason behind stealing things, it still doesn't change the fact that you're breaking the law."

"And?"

"And...?" The man crossed his arms. "And you'll have a criminal record. And could go to juvi, or do social work. Either way, you're screwing up your future by acting out."

"Oh come on, I don't care about my future. Or, no, I do. But I'm not planning on being an innocent little law abiding citizen, Dean. Because guess what?" Sam pressed his forehead against the fence, catty eyes twinkling with seductive mischief. "I'm a bad boy."

"Don't test me, kid," Dean growled in that low, sexy voice that Sam's been waiting to hear for so long. He felt like his knees were going to give out.

"Why not? Whatcha gonna do, officer? Get your strong hands all over my body and frisk me?" He batted his eyelashes at the man, giving him his purest puppy eyes and giggling inwardly when Dean visibly clenched his jaw.

Dean needed a moment to compose himself, the poor man, before he said, "This was the last time I let you get away with stealing. You hear me? Next time I see your face around here committing an offence, I am not going to stop until you're down at the station, in a room full of other officers."

"Oooooh." Sam cocked his head in awe. "Are we talking about gang bang now? The police punishing a criminal, huh? Where did you get the idea from, Pornhub?"

"For Christ's sake, boy, not everything's about sex!" Dean exclaimed, slamming his hands on the fence and startling Sam, making him take a step back with a slight pout on his face.

"Actually, it kinda is when the guy who's been trying to catch you for the past few days is hot as Hell, and you've been having wet dreams about him," he stated, holding his index finger up, and winked.

Sighing, Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, then curled his fingers into the mesh and glared at Sam, those intense emerald eyes sending a chill down the boy's spine. "Last warning, brat. Next time, I won't care what you say. I won't care what you do. I won't care how you'll try to mess with my head, I _will_ arrest you. One way or another."

Sam's lips stretched into a crooked, sly little smirk. "Mmh, and is that a challenge?"

Dean opened his mouth, but then shut it and actually mirrored the other's smirk as he said, "Yeah, it is." And call Sam delusional, but he could have sworn he heard lust in the man's deep voice.

"Well then," he purred after a long, hot tension-filled silence, and backed away from the fence, "I guess I'll see you when I do."

"Looking forward to it." Dean backed away as well, all the while never breaking eye contact with Sam, who was quite impressed with himself for not jumping over the fence and bending over for this guy already.

But he guessed that, soon, he would end up on his knees anyway.

*

 

One week later, Sam was showered and smooth all over, cocky and smutty confidence radiating off him as he slunk down the busy street. It was just before sundown, that period when the city lights were off and the sky was starting to gain an orangish tint, those last remains of warm sunshine giving a honey glow to Sam's floppy chestnut hair. To boost his chances of getting laid tonight, he made sure to wear tiny and tight denim shorts that showed off his long legs, with a breezy tank top that had a deep cut on the sides, making sure to give anyone who were to look at him from the side a nice little peek of his nipples.

He moved with the grace of a cat, switchblade bulging from his back pocket as he neared the jewelry store. Sam knew—thanks to a friend of a friend of a cop—his sexy officer's schedule, so he wasted no time and headed straight to the street Dean was supposed to be patrolling for at least two more hours. Plenty of time to get there, but he wanted to leave some time for their inevitable chase and, well...for whatever would happen after that. Because this time, Sam had no intentions of getting away with his crimes.

He was so ready to be punished.

The car was parked one block from the store. In the sea of people, Sam was still invisible as he walked down the street, close to the wall and therefore to the door. He could easily sneak in once he reached it, but that would have made it way too easy. Sam wanted commotion, noise, and for someone to alert the police.

As he got closer to the white and turquoise sign of the store, he noticed Dean on the other side of the road, chatting with another officer, probably his partner, some kind of Benny or Benji. Perfect. He licked his lips, like a kitty hungry for warm milk, and slipped into the store, the only thing announcing his presence being the little bell above the door.

"Welcome," a young lady greeted him from behind a counter, the pearly white smile one her face wilting and then vanishing as Sam pulled out the knife, flashing her a smile of his own.

"It's okay, sweetie," Sam drawled reassuringly as he walked over to her, hooking the knife under the girl's necklace and smirking in her face. "I'm not going to hurt you...that bad."

The poor thing looked terrified, her wide doe eyes blinking at him as she raised her hands. "Please—"

"Shh, shh." He moved the knife to the girl's mouth, unable to hold in a little snicker when she whimpered at the cold press of the steel against her pink lips. "As long as you don't make any sudden moves, I'll only carve a pretty smile on your face. I'm sure crimson would go well with your porcelain doll face. What do you say?"

The girl sniffled, a small sob escaping her as Sam pressed the blade against the corner of her lips. Truth to be told, he didn't plan on mutilating her at all. He just wanted to scare the crap out of her, so she'd alert the police. He heard some of these stores had built-in alarms under the desk, but the girl never even glanced towards or had any intentions of moving back to the counter, so Sam doubted this shop had a handy little button hidden away. Which meant he'd have to do this the old fashioned way—wind them up and watch them go.

"N-No, no please," she whispered, shaking her head while Sam nodded, channeling his inner creep as he hummed and cooed, even going as far as sniffing her hair and laughing when she started crying. He made a tiny cut at the corner of her lips, because he did have to seem at least a bit legit, and after leaning in and licking up the bead of blood gathering there, he was pretty sure that he has traumatized the girl enough.

"How about you grab a bag for me and drop all the cash in it, hmm sweetheart?" Sam said, ruffling her hair before skipping off to the other side of the store to try on some necklaces. He made sure to have his back to the girl and be as far from the door as possible, giving her a huge opening. Glancing back over his shoulder from time to time, he almost turned around and dragged her out of the shop by her hair when he noticed she was actually emptying the cash register, but thankfully after around three minutes of stalling, the girl finally made a run for it.

"Help! Help, please someone's trying to rob me, please help!" she yelled pathetically once she was out the door, making Sam roll his eyes at the drama. Oh well, at least like this Dean would surely show up.

Pleased by the turn of events, Sam still didn't have much time to lose. He didn't bother removing the pretty ruby necklace, since it totally suited him, and instead of heading for the possible backdoor, he slipped the knife back into his pocket and rushed out the front. Unsurprisingly, there was almost no one in front of the shop, everyone forming a circle around it and watching from afar, while the police were closing in on the shop. They were pretty startled when Sam rushed out like a stray bullet, slowing down just enough to flash a momentarily taken aback Dean a come-and-get-me smirk before taking a sharp left and dashing through the parting crowd. For a moment there, he felt like Moses parting the red sea, unstoppable and fearless, and even when the reached the open roads and heard the familiar voice behind him, all Sam felt was excitement.

Glancing behind his shoulder to make sure his sexy cop was following, Sam let out a hearty laugh and sped up, taking swift left and right turns. He wasn't worried about actually running away--he just wanted to get rid of the other annoying cop who wasn't invited to their hot little action scene, and anyway, he trusted Dean to keep up with the pace. The man was clearly in very good shape, if the visible muscles under that tight outfit were anything to go by. So with Dean on his tail, he made sure to run and climb, pulling off some pretty sweet stunts and, admittedly, showing off, but he couldn't help it. He wanted the man behind him to know how flexible and impressive he was, for...reasons.

Once he had finally reached the secluded little alley he'd been headed towards, Sam jumped off the top of the wall and landed with a soft thump on the dirty and damp asphalt, welcomed by an earthy smell mixed with something unpleasant probably coming from the dumpsters nearby. It wasn't the most romantic make out spot, but to Sam's filthy fantasies, it would do.

He only had to wait a few moments, taking some steps from the wall and turning around, hands on his hips as he waited, before Dean came running along the top of the wall. He balanced himself, almost rushing past the drop, but noticed Sam just in time and paused, narrowing his eyes at the smirking boy after which he took his time to gracefully land in front of the boy with a wet sound.

"Stop running, kid," Dean warned, his voice a low rumble, chest slightly heaving from exhaustion, and honestly, just the sight was turning Sam on. He never said he was a saint, man.

He batted his black lashes at the other, clasping his hands behind his back. "Who said I was running, officer?" he purred innocently. "I was just leading you here. And oh, I'm impressed with your speed." Sam snickered, slithering over to Dean with a warm, sweet pool of sin in his eyes. "I guess you want this just as much as I do, hmm?"

But Dean, still playing his hard to get self, pushed him away. "Alright, enough with the games and jokes," he said in that stern and deep voice that only made the boy chuckle and press up against him, drawing a growl from the man. "I said—"

"Shhh babe." He lifted a finger to the man's plush mouth. "Just go with the flow," he whispered invitingly, leaning in and licking along the other's jaw.

" _Enough!_ " Dean snapped, moving swiftly. Sam gasped as his wrists were grabbed and he got turned around, grinning when the man pushed him against the concrete wall and seized his hands behind his back. "Playtime's over, Samuel."

"I don't think so," he drawled, arching and stretching in the man's firm hold. "It has just begun, sweetie..." He tried to rub against Dean, but the other pressed him closer to the wall, putting more brute force into his grip and drawing a moan from Sam.

"Dammit. You just never learn, do you?" He sighed, switching his grip on the boy's wrists to one hand, then to none. "Put your hands on the wall, now," he ordered, and as Sam complied, slowly sliding his hands over the rough wall, he finally, _finally_ felt those calloused hands on his waist. "I'm going to search you for any more stolen jewelry, so you better stay still."

"Or else?" Sam blinked back at the man with lustful, foxy eyes. "Are you going to punish me? Tie me up and push me down, teach me a lesson in the name of the law?"

"No, but I might gag you if you don't shut that filthy mouth of yours," Dean hissed, and Sam licked his lips at the idea. The man's hands first traveled up his body, sliding along his ribs all the way to his arms and wrists, even though he clearly had nothing to hide there. Then those fingers slipped under his shirt, the cold making goosebumps break out all over Sam's stomach, the light caress of the man's hand against his abdomen freaking Godsent. He shivered, tipping his head back with closed eyes, a soft sound escaping him at the feel of Dean's fingers brushing against his nipples.

"Officer, _please_ ," Sam breathed, his breath hitching as the other's hands suddenly trailed down his body, stroking over his legs, then up his ass, his thumbs finding their way under the boy's denim shorts. From there, it was just a matter of seconds before Dean's hands were all over his crotch, kneading and palming and groping, totally molesting him but Sam didn't mind it at all. Not at all.

"Shut up," Dean rasped huskily, earning a little gasp from the other as his lips and warm breath ghosted over the boy's ear. "You think you can toy with me?" The man moved closer, his bulge apparent as he pressed against Sam's back. "Play the little slut for too long and you'll get screwed over, boy."

"I'd much rather get screwed, sir," Sam whispered unhelpfully, slowly rubbing his ass against the other's clothed erection, his lips curling into a smug little smirk as Dean tried, and failed, to hold back a groan.

Dean grabbed the back of his neck. "You little shit," he hissed, then did so again in pain as Sam stepped on his foot and turned around.

"Aw please, we both know you love this little push and pull game of ours," he drawled, leaning back against the wall with a sensual lick of his lips, and gently trailed his knee up the man's crotch, humming in satisfaction when Dean closed his eyes and sucked in a sharp breath. "Now what do you say we drop the foreplay and get down to the nasty business?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or are you too much of a chicken to fuck me in a dirty alley? Too much of a _good little boy scout_ , hmm?"

Dean eyed him for a long moment, before shaking his head. "You're a whole lot of pretty, but a whole lotta crazy, too, kid," he said, before closing the distance between them in less than an instant, his lips smashing into Sam's even faster.

Pleased by the turn of events, Sam ran his hands through the man's hair, gripping the back of his head as he opened his mouth and kissed back, licking and biting. It was a rush of desires and motions, a blur of limbs as they touched and stroked each other like starved men, hands running over a toned chest and a perky butt. He wasn't even surprised when Dean suddenly grabbed his wrists and cuffed them together, only shot a kinky smile at the _dirty cop_ before attacking his throat.

"Shit," he cursed with a groan as Sam licked over his Adam's apple, kissing along his jaw and nibbling on his collarbone, slowly moving down. He was ready to get on his knees, mouth watering at the thought of what he could do to Dean down there, but unfortunately the man had other things in mind. Well, it wasn't too unfortunate, as Dean yanked him up by his hair and then proceeded to rip off his shorts, but still. Sam was a brat who liked his mouth stuffed with cock, but maybe later.

"Mmn, getting impatient now, aren't we?" He bit his lip, hooking his cuffed hands over the other's head and holding on as Dean grabbed his thighs, pressing him up against the wall and wrapping his legs around his waist.

"It's your own damn fault," Dean snarled, drawing a hiss from the boy as he sank his nails in his tender flesh. "You're the one going around showing off all this skin... Soft and smooth like fucking caramel." He groped and stroked over Sam's thighs, flicking his hungry gaze up at him when the boy emitted a sultry, purr-like sound. "You're asking for it."

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam rolled his eyes, surging forward and taking the man's bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged on it, sucking while keeping eye contact with Dean, then pulled back and licked his lips with a self-conceited smile. "Now how about you get a taste of that caramel, baby?"

Dean snorted. "You're such a slut," he said with a tsk, looking over the other before letting out a defeated huff. "You deserve to be fucked raw, you filthy little brat."

"Oh yes, officer." Sam winked. "Yes I do."

Rolling his eyes at the boy's by now surely annoying, crude comebacks, Dean held onto the other's legs as he leaned in and got himself a taste he's been offered. He licked and kissed along Sam's neck, throwing caution to the wind as he bit and left marks all over the boy's skin. Finally being claimed, Sam couldn't keep his joy in, tilting his head back and baring his neck for the other, the handcuffs clinking as he tangled his fingers in the man's short hair and scraped his nails down the nape of his neck. He moaned, arching his back like a delicate bow, pushing his hips against Dean's and wrapping his legs tighter around his waist, holding on for dear life as one of his biggest fantasies came to life. Kissed and marked up by a hot, strong cop? Oh yes, Sam never wanted this to end.

And marked up he was. Dean didn't only leave bite marks on him, but those strong hands were definitely bruising him as well, the man's iron clutches making him feel all safe and owned. Definitely a nice feeling. "C'mon, please, just put it- ah fuck," he mewled as a finger suddenly breached his hole, barely even wet.

"Who's the impatient one now, hotshot?" Dean scoffed, jabbing the digit further into the boy, thrusting and curling it harshly, but still managing to rip the sweetest of sounds from the other. "If you want it so bad, you're gonna take it dry, like your insolent little ass deserves it."

Emitting a breathy laugh, Sam yanked the other closer. "Give it to me then, big boy."

Dean narrowed his eyes, accepting the challenge, and pulled his finger out to undo his pants instead. Sam bit down on his lower lip, knowing this was most probably going to hurt, but he wanted the full experience. Sure, he might end up bleeding and having trouble walking later, but it would be worth it. And when he saw how nice and thick, how big Dean was down there, he did feel a nervous chill run down his spine—what sane person wouldn't?—but still, he was prepared to take all the pain. In fact, he _wanted_ it. Wanted the thrill and the ache, the tears and the blood, wanted the man's cock to split him in two. And in that way, Sam supposed, he wasn't a hundred percent sane.

Oh well, being normal was boring anyway.

"Keep your voice down, boy," Dean warned in a low growl as he lined himself up with the other's small and tight, unprepared hole, then without any warning, he thrust up. It came as no surprise that it wouldn't go in on the first try, but the man was persistent, spreading Sam's cheeks with one hand and pushing, shoving, pressing with abandon, forcing his cock in there no matter what.

And just as he thought, it hurt like hell. Sam let out the beginning of a scream, which he muffled by biting down on the man's shoulder, clinging to him harder, gasps and moans of pain leaving him as even his body began trembling. Fuck, it was painful. His ass was being torn apart, skin catching on skin in an uncomfortable drag, his hole forced to open and stretch to let Dean's thick length in. "Oh, o-oh god. Oh my god," he whined with a broken whisper of a voice, tearing up as Dean just kept thrusting and coaxing his dick in there. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the ache out, because this was much more than he bargained for, but pain just kept flaring up in his ass no matter what he did. However, to his surprise, Sam was still hard. He liked it. It hurt, but it hurt so good, and soon, as the other managed to bottom out in him with a lewd groan, Sam was already on a high of pain and pleasure, needing more of both.

"Too much?" Dean asked with a teasing little sneer, to what the other just scoffed and leaned back a bit, taking a deep breath and relaxing around the monster inside him.

"Not enough," he retorted with a cocky grin, then licked the man's chin before gazing at him in that steamy, fuck me way, which Dean obviously couldn't resist. Sam loved how he could rile him up, turn him on and into a starving, horny animal, and he moaned in self-satisfaction, smirking against the man's delicious lips as they kissed with the fiery passion of a pair of drunk and impatient newlyweds. Dean didn't hold back, devouring his mouth and licking wherever his tongue could reach, completely claiming Sam's lips as his, which only turned the boy on even more. He was full of hidden and nasty kinks, pretty sure he also possessed some masochistic tendencies, and the way Dean kept him pressed against the wall with those strong arms, forcing Sam to take it while he himself greedily took whatever he wanted from the boy, using and ruining him, was like heaven on earth for Sam.

As soon as Dean began thrusting, he knew he was in for a ride. Sam wasn't a virgin, not by far; he has had sex many times before, was a hundred percent comfortable in his own body and totally in touch with his sexuality. Ever since he learned he was gay and realized how good gay sex could feel, there was no stopping him. He let guys screw him left and right, always mindful and using protection, so he had gathered a great repertoire of cocks, knew how the biggest and baddest felt in his ass. Dean's cock? It was most definitely one of, no, by _far_ the best one he had. It filled him up so good, made him feel so very full and like there was a thick, fiery rod shoved into him, boiling his blood and burning him from the inside. He didn't think his ass could stretch enough to accommodate for the man's girth, and sure enough there was a bit of a painful drag as Dean pulled in and out of him, but it was survivable. Everything was, as long as he got what he yearned for.

"You whore," Dean growled between brutal thrusts, because he sure as hell wasn't holding back or showing the slightest bit of mercy, surprising Sam with the sudden insult. "S'this what you wanted all along? Getting used an' treated like a dirty little bitch, fucked in some dirty alley?"

Sam let out a huff of a laugh, his voice a bit shaky as he clung tighter to the man—because Dean's savage thrusts were rocking his body harder than expected—and said, "The a-alley was optional. But yeah." He gasped at a particularly rough thrust. "Ever since I first saw you, I w-wanted you to fuck me like an animal."

"That's bold." The man smirked, sliding his hands to Sam's ass and digging his fingers into the firm flesh. "You couldn't have known that I'd go along with your filthy little plan. I could've just arrested you," he grunted, leaning closer. "Or beat your greedy ass."

"You could 'ave," Sam purred, wrapping his legs tighter around the other's waist. "But you didn't. I knew you wouldn't..." His soft, wet lips brushed against Dean's. "Because I could see it... The hungry predator under that uniform." He leaned in, licking the man's ear. "Willing to fuck anything that moves." He smirked. "That's just what horny and confident Alpha males do."

Dean gave him an odd look, before shaking his head with what appeared to be an amused smile. "You really are something else," he said, snorting, then shot forward and captured Sam's lips in a heated, biting kiss, which the boy returned with just as much zest.

"Mhm." Sam grasped the man's hair with one hand, kissing him until he was out of breath, then pressed his forehead against Dean's as he resumed thrusting and making a complete mess out of the boy.

He bit down on his lip, but soon gave up on keeping his voice in, as almost each thrust pushed a lewd sound from his mouth. It was incredible, the way Dean held him like he weighted nothing while screwing his brains out, marking him up with bruises and bites, how he actually alternated between harsh and surprisingly gentle kisses. And those sexy groans, god, Sam was shivering each time he heard that low, rumbly sound, unable to stifle a wanton moan when Dean freaking growled in his ear. His cock twitched, throbbing and desperate for any kind of friction, but both his hands were too busy holding onto dear life as the man impaled him over and over, and Dean was sinking his blunt nails into his ass cheeks, so no luck there, either. Though if Sam was honest, he was pretty sure that this time, with the way Dean was slamming into him, he could easily come untouched.

The sun was going down, and it was starting to get chilly, but Sam could feel none of it for his body was too hot. He was burning, bursts of pleasure rushing through him and tingling, warming him up from head to toe as Dean pounded his ass. He was clinging to the man, now, like some desperate koala, biting him and mewling, crying out each time his prostate was hit. Which, by the way and oh thank the merciful lord, was becoming more frequent, with Dean angling his hips and thrusting harder, deeper, managing to nail his prostate with almost every thrust. He was a goddamn pro, definitely not new to gay sex, which was both hot and kind of a disappointment at the same time. Sam wouldn't have said he wanted to be Dean's first guy partner, but...he kinda did want to be his first gay experience, yeah. Which was strange and selfish coming from someone whose number of sleeping partners almost exceeded his age, so he forced himself to ignore this fact and focus instead on the man's cock in his ass. It served as a very good distraction.

Minutes flew by as Dean continued fucking into him, the man's stamina seemingly endless, and then it was only a matter of seconds as the man's thrusts became erratic, before he was grunting, "F-Fuck, Sam... _Fuck_."

Dean came hot and hard into him. It filled Sam up so fast and so deep and so good that it drew a startled mixture of a gasp and a moan from him, his hips jerking from the intense sensation. And while he expected to come untouched, what really surprised him was how that, the man filling him to the brim with a low, sexy groan, was what pushed him over the edge and had him spilling his load, too. He came with a shaky mewl, definitely not as sexy, and clung even harder to Dean, panting and purring and closing his eyes, enjoying the afterglow while the other held him close and tight. Almost gently.

Several seconds passed before either one of them moved or made a sound, but when Sam pulled back to blink at Dean, they both smiled at each other.

"So how was that?" the man asked, smile curling into a smirk as he gave the boy's ass a firm squeeze.

Sam mirrored the other's expression and arched into the touch, even as his burning ass was protesting every movement. "Not half bad," he drawled cheekily, laughing when Dean gave him what could only be described as a bitchface.

"Still a brat, I see," he hissed, squishing the other further into the wall and rolling his hips, his cock still in Sam making the boy whine. "Next time I'll make sure to properly fuck it out of you."

Genuinely baffled for a moment, Sam blinked and frowned in disbelief, while cocking his head and trying to keep his nonchalant, sultry expression. "Next time...?"

Dean scoffed. "Obviously. What, did you really expect me to let you go after _this_? No no, sweetie, that's not how it works," he said charmingly, before turning serious. He pressed flush against Sam, completely sandwiching him between the wall and his body, and gazed at him with sharp, earnest eyes. "This is what you get instead of some well deserved jail time. You'll give up your little slutty ways and be stuck with me, while I make sure to educate you."

"Wait..." Sam huffed incredulously. "You're saying you're gonna force me to be your lover, which is supposed to be my punishment, while you teach me how to be a decent citizen? What kind of self-centered law making is that supposed to be?" He wiggled in Dean's grasp. "You're no judge, jury and executioner. You're just a police officer. A sexy one, yeah, but still just that. You can't make me go out with you..."

Dean raised an eyebrow, almost challengingly. "You sure about that?" he taunted, his tone playful and condescending as he smirked at the boy, his lips inches away from Sam's. Really close. So kissing that douchebag was proving to be pretty difficult.

Still, Sam managed to resist, and instead cleared his throat and raised his head, looking down at Dean as he said, "Yes, I am. And that's my final answer. You can't force me."

"But I could throw you in the back of my car, take you home, and keep you cuffed to the bed... I doubt anyone would miss a slutty little street scoundrel," Dean threatened on a dangerously low, deep whisper, sending chills up and down Sam's spine, and reminding the boy just why he was so attracted to the officer.

He gulped and licked his lips. He had already made up his mind to refuse, but now another kind of thrill was filling him, and Sam was too curious to say no to it. "I guess," he whispered back, "you could. Question is... _will_ you do it?"

Apparently pleased by the change, Dean flashed a mischievous grin at the other and slowly let go of him, a soft groan slipping from Sam as the man's cock slid out of him. He could barely stand, his knees still weak, but Dean was decent enough to help him stand and put his clothes back on—but not kind enough to take the handcuffs off, of course. "That shouldn't even be a question," he said while helping, and then surprised Sam by scooping him back up and carrying him out of the alley, bridal style. "And yes," Dean purred, "I did mean it when I said I'd cuff you to the bed. One can never be too careful."

"More like one can never be too kinky, damn corrupt cop," Sam muttered teasingly, a pout forming on his lips even as he clung to the man taking him to the car to hopefully make good on his sexy promise. This really wasn't an ending he expected upon entering the alley for some filthy sex, but while at the beginning he was against it, now he was minding it less and less. He was an experimentalist, after all, and getting locked up by a hot police officer to be his personal sex toy... Yeah, definitely worth it.

Of course, back then, he couldn't have known that Dean didn't plan on letting him go.

Ever.


End file.
